


Pale Moon Rising

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pale Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for the beta.

Title: Pale Moon Rising  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: # 97: Moony  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for the beta.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Pale Moon Rising

~

“Why ‘Moony’?” Rose asked, puzzled.

“He’s a werewolf,” Eleanor said.

“So it’s to do with the _moon_ and not...” Rose giggled. “I assumed...”

“What?”

“That he mooned people.”

“...”

“It’s a Muggle thing. Mooning is flashing your bare bum at people.”

“Muggles do that?”

“Sometimes.”

“Well, his isn’t _bad_...”

The girls wandered away, still giggling, and Remus shook his head. Suddenly, long arms came around him.

“Apparently, I’m not the only one who’s noticed your fine arse,” a silky voice said.

Remus grinned. “Apparently not,” he said. “Jealous?”

Severus smirked. “Not as long as I am the only one you’re ‘mooning’...”

~


End file.
